


Each Other

by onrainynights



Category: Jung Sewoon (Musician), MXM (Band)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Angst, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, M/M, but here's, jung sewoon - Freeform, lim youngmin - Freeform, ryoungsen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 00:32:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17929361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onrainynights/pseuds/onrainynights
Summary: They knew that, they needed each other.





	Each Other

Sewoon saved him.  
Many times. Sewoon was there when he was in his darkest days.  
Sewoon brought him up again. Cheer him up, making him happy.  
Sewoon was still there with him, by his side. Sewoon never left him. 

They grow comfortable with each other. They grow closer.  
They talk about almost everything.  
They tell their secrets to each other.  
They open up to each other.

Maybe that is why…  
Even if they never say it, they know that they need each other.

**

They’ve been standing still for a solid 25 minutes without saying anything. Sewoon picked Youngmin up at his house because from the tone of Youngmin’s voice when he called earlier, Sewoon know that the older guy is feeling down again.

They stood still for another 10 minutes.

“I’m sorry but” he gulped. “Can you give me a hug?” Youngmin said in a lower voice, stuttering.

He went silent for a second, gathering all he courage. He said it again, this time properly, “If you don’t mind, can you hug me?” Youngmin clenched his fists, his hands were shaking.

Sewoon was just staring at him the whole time, without even one second taking his sight off the taller guy in front of him. His eyes widened and his mind went blank. He wasn't believing his own ears.

Hug?

He waited for Youngmin to say something but the man stayed silent.

Sewoon took a step forward, slowly, and carefully wrapped Youngmin in his embrace. His trembling hands were tighly locked behind Youngmin’s slim muscly back.

Youngmin pulled Sewoon closer and locking his arms around him causing Sewoon to panic a little. “This is cozy” Youngmin calmly said, feeling Sewoon’s warm breathes on his neck.


End file.
